Life and The Shopping List
by Alexandra the Dreamer
Summary: Peter Pevensie was different from any other boy I knew, which was a lot, seeing as my sister had a new man every week.


**Hi everyone, it's me again. I wrote this one-shot as a request from someone on Quizilla, and when I published it there, I decided that I should publish it here. This is my second one shot in a month now.**

**Don't worry, The Call is still underway, but I'm slowing down since I've got back to school and been given a lot of homework.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Peter Pevensie was different from any other boy I knew, which was a lot, seeing as my sister had a new man every week.

This week, the third week in May, my older sister, Anna, had latched herself onto Peter's arm. It was quite funny, as my sister was used to being the beauty all boys wanted and all girls envied, with her 'stunning' blonde hair and 'sparkling' blue eyes, but Peter didn't seem to be fazed by that. If anything, he just tried to strike up decent conversation with anyone around him to get rid of Anna.

I was used to being the 'second-best' as Anna always put it; my brown hair and brown eyes were associated by people who were 'common' and 'just okay-looking'.

"Katie, can you go down to the shops and pick up my dress for me?" Anna yelled to me from down the stairs.

"Can't you get it?" I called back, not looking up from the book I was reading.

"Katie! Now!" I knew that when Anna was starting to get screechy, I should do what she says.

I got to my feet and walked into the hallway, placing my book on the side. I shrugged my coat on and unlocked the door.

"I'll be back in about an hour," I called. "I'll get the groceries while I'm out."

I heard my Mother shout her gratitude towards me, as I picked up the money off the counter, along with the shopping list, and walked out of the front door.

I walked down the street, fastening my trench coat up over my emerald swing dress, before looking at the shopping list.

Because I was so wrapped up in my thoughts about life and the shopping list, I didn't watch where I was going, so I bumped into someone. We both fell to the ground with a grunt of shock and pain.

"I am sorry," I quickly apologised.

"No, no, it was my fault," the man, you could tell by his voice, replied.

The man got to his feet, and just as I was about to get to mine, he stuck his hand out. I grasped it with my own and allowed him to help me up.

"Thank you," I looked up at the stranger's face and realised I knew him.

"Katie," Peter Pevensie said, in almost a shocked tone. "What're you doing out here?"

"Oh, I'm out doing some shopping for my Mum," I replied.

"Do you need any help with it?"

"I should be okay..."

"On second thoughts, I, Peter Pevensie, shall help you, Katie Jones, with her shopping," he held his arm out to me.

I gave him a smile, before winding my arm through his, and we began walking to the shops.

* * *

An hour later, we both carried at least one bag on our arms.

"Come on, let's go through the park," Peter offered.

"Okay then," I agreed, and we walked through the park gates together.

We made our way along the path and sat down on one of the park benches that were dotted around at irregular intervals.

"It's so nice to get away from Anna," I said, leaning back onto the wood.

"I know," Peter smiled. "Do you know why she's chosen to attach herself to me?"

"Because, and I'm quoting her here, 'Peter Pevensie is the only man to be seen with nowadays, and since I'm the only woman to be seen with, we should be a couple'," I told him.

We shared a look, before laughing together.

"She really said that?"

I nodded in between giggles.

"She also believes it more than anything."

"How do you cope with her?"

"I have no idea; I think burying my head in books has always helped."

"Why has she asked you to get her dress?" Peter nodded towards the dress wrapped in the packaging.

"I thought it was because she was going out with you tonight, I mean, she kept on speaking of her date."

"We're not going out tonight," Peter said. "We haven't arranged anything."

"But, she spoke to you on the phone, just earlier."

"No, she didn't. Did you hear who she was talking to?"

"Um..." I wracked my brain, trying to think of the conversation I had overheard earlier. "It was...oh..."

"Who?"

"I don't think you'll want to know."

"Katie, just tell me."

I looked at my hands and wrung them together nervously, until his larger hands stopped mine from moving.

"Katie..."

"She called him Simon Moore."

Peter said something under his breath and stood up angrily, pacing about.

"Peter...I'm sorry..."

"Why are you sorry?"

"For the way she's treated you. I should have warned you; she treated every other boy this was as well."

Peter sat down beside me and looked directly at me.

"How have you never had a boyfriend?"

"I never found anyone who actually preferred me over my sister," I shrugged. "I suppose they all see me as the cute, younger sister of the 'prettiest girl in the city'."

"She's nothing compared to you," Peter muttered so lowly I didn't even believe I heard it.

"She's everything compared to me," I said, standing up and grabbing the bags. "I should be getting back; I'm sure Anna wants time to get ready before her date."

"Could you tell her that we're through?" Peter asked me.

I nodded and gave him a wistful smile.

"Sure. I'll catch you around later."

"Hey, Katie," Peter caught my arm and pulled me around, so I was flush against him.

"Yes?"

"One more thing for me?"

"What is it?"

"Don't go away."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to kiss you."

And with that sentence done, he lowered his head and pressed his lips softly to mine. I clung back to him, wishing this moment could go on forever.

For the first time in my life, I felt loved for who I was, and not who my sister was.

I was sure I loved Peter Pevensie and he loved me back, and to think, it started with me thinking of Life and The Shopping List.

* * *

**Hope you like this one shot!**

**Have a nice day!**

**Alexandra the Dreamer.**


End file.
